SpiderMan vs Black Cat
by MARK69
Summary: En una historia alternativa, Ranma Saotome es Spider-Man... Una aventura increíble, donde Spidey enfrenta a terribles enemigos, y cuenta con el apoyo de sus amigos...
1. La linda emisaria, de la mala suerte

"**Ranma ½": "Spider-Man vs. Black Cat".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (****MARK6_****).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Stan Lee & Steve Ditko ("Spider-Man"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes de "Spider-Man", además, son propiedad y Copyright © de Marvel Comics. **

**Episodio 1: "La linda emisaria, de la mala suerte".**

**Personajes de ésta fanfiction.**

**Ranma Saotome / Spider-Man: Adolescente de 16 años, estudiante del Instituto Furinkan, en Nerima, Japón. Adquiere poderes arácnidos, al ser picado, por una araña contaminada con radiación.**

**Akane Tendo: Novia de Ranma Saotome. Suele llamarlo "Tigre".**

**Nabiki Tendo: Hermana mayor de Akane, y editora del periódico escolar, "La Voz del Furinkan". Su mayor deseo, es descubrir, y exponer, la verdadera identidad de Spider-Man, a quien considera un entrometido, y una molestia. **

**Ryoga Hibiki: Mejor amigo de Ranma y Akane, heredero de la compañía HiCorp.**

**Akari Unryuu: Amiga de Ranma y Akane, y novia de Ryoga.**

**Tatewaki Kuno / Kingpin: Chico rudo y matón del Instituto Furinkan, desde que, debido a él, su hermana menor, Kodachi, sufrió un accidente, que la dejó paralítica. Ha jurado acabar a Spider-Man, sea como sea. **

**Kodachi Kuno (Antes, Whipgirl): Hermana menor de Tatewaki Kuno, y otrora Capitana del Equipo de Gimnasia de Combate del Instituto San Hebere, un colegio sólo para chicas. Como Whipgirl, enfrentó a Spider-Man, y sufrió un accidente, el cual la dejó postrada, en una silla de ruedas. Ahora, diseña robots.**

**Ukyo Kuonji / Black Cat: Chica recién llegada a Nerima, busca eliminar a Spider-Man, para demostrar que es fuerte e invencible. Tiene gran agilidad y fuerza.**

**Los Ejecutores: Trío de matones, traídos desde China, por Kodachi. Ellos son: Shampoo (Líder del grupo, experta manejando naves de combate), Pantimedias Taro (Luchador del grupo, es muy ágil, y usa un Bo-Stick retractable, parecido al que usa Gambito, miembro de los X-Men), y Moose (Músculo del grupo, es muy fuerte, aunque muy poco listo, lo cual lo convierte en un matón "clásico").**

**Shockwave: Shampoo, usando un traje, dado a ella, por Kodachi. **

Una linda tarde de verano, en la ciudad de Nerima, en Japón, Ranma Saotome, en su identidad heroica como Spider-Man, se balanceaba de un edificio a otro, disfrutando del paisaje del día. La tarde era fresca, soleada, y con una buena brisa.

-¡He tenido un día genial, en verdad! –murmuraba Spider-Man, mientras seguía sus desplazamientos. -¡Atrapé a unos asaltantes, salvé a unos niños de un incendio, y evité que un autobús sin frenos, causara una masacre! ¡Ahora, me voy a casita!

Sin embargo, un refrán muy sabio dice "¡Nada de lo bueno, es eterno!", y nuestro arácnido amigo, lo pudo comprobar. De repente, como salida de la nada, una chica de cabello blanco, toda vestida de negro, y con pelusa blanca en guantes y botas, lo atacó, rompiendo su telaraña, con unas garras muy afiladas.

-¡Por todas las arañas patonas! –se lamentó Spider-Man, cayendo sobre un techo, con tal fuerza, que se sacó todo el aire, del golpazo que se llevó. -¿Se acabó la calma del día?

-¡Acertaste, chico escala-paredes! –respondió la chica de negro, sonriendo. -¡Ahora, prepárate, para ser despedazado, por las garras de Black Cat!

-¿Despedazado, yo? –preguntó Spider-Man, creyendo que, a resultas del golpe, estaba escuchando mal. -¡Antes de hacer cualquier tontería, dime quien eres, amiga!

-¡Primero, arácnido, no soy tu amiga! –contestó la extraña chica, volviendo a desplegar sus garras. -¡Segundo, antes de morir, sabrás que yo soy Black Cat!

"_¡Vaya sorpresa, una gata loca, con garras muy filosas!"_, pensó Spider-Man, viendo fijo a su nueva enemiga. _"¡Y vaya mal momento, que eligió para aparecer, justo cuando debo salir con mi novia, Akane Tendo!"_

-¡Lo siento, gatita, pero hoy, no puedo quedarme a jugar contigo! –dijo Spider-Man, con voz serena. -¡Tengo un compromiso, y no puedo faltar!

-¡No te vas a ir! –gritó Black Cat, atacando con sus garras. -¡Te voy a hacer picadillo!

Spider-Man no respondió, a ésta parrafada. Sin decir más, activó sus lanza-telarañas, haciendo impacto directo en la cara de Black Cat. Mientras la chica-gata, furiosa, luchaba por quitarse la telaraña, lo cual le llevó algunos momentos hacerlo, él se fue.

-¡Muy bien, Arañita! –gruñó Black Cat, frustrada. -¡Nos volveremos a ver, y será más pronto, de lo que puedas imaginar!

Ignorando que una furiosa Black Cat, juraba acabarlo tarde o temprano, Spider-Man, usando sus poderes, llegaba a su casa y entraba a su habitación para, en cosa de segundos, cambiarse, y volver a ser Ranma Saotome. Apenas se cambiaba, cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Rápido como un rayo, Ranma lo contestó.

-¡Hola! –saludó Ranma, apenas contestó. -¿Quién habla?

-¡Hola, Tigre, soy yo, Akane! –contestó Akane, contenta. -¿Vamos a salir hoy, verdad?

-¡Así es, Akane! –indicó Ranma, terminando de alistarse. -¡En el parque, en 10 minutos!

-¡Nos vemos, entonces! –se despidió Akane, antes de proceder a cortar la comunicación.

Acordando llegar rápido, Ranma se despidió de su novia, Akane Tendo. Minutos después, Ranma salió de su casa, en la cual, estaba solo, ya que sus padres, Genma y Nodoka Saotome, estaban, para ese momento, dando clases en su dojo.

Caminando a buen paso, Ranma se dirigió al parque de Nerima. Justo en ese momento, una chica, llamada Ukyo Kuonji, salía de su apartamento, decidida a dar una vuelta, para conocer un poco más, de la ciudad de Nerima, en al cual, tenía pocos días, de estar viviendo. Ukyo Kuonji era una chica bastante alta, del tamaño de Ranma, de cabello castaño, y ojos del mismo color. Un bonito moño blanco, ataba su larga cabellera, la cual, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Con ágiles y decididos pasos, las chica se desplazó por las calles de Nerima, viendo todo a su alrededor.

En cierto momento, al llegar a una esquina, la chica chocó con alguien que, distraído, daba la vuelta a esa esquina. Ese "alguien", no era nadie más que Ranma, que caminaba algo más rápido, tratando de llegar al parque, antes que Akane. Ambos, cada uno por su lado, cayeron de sentonazo al suelo, llevándose un buen golpe en el trasero.

-¡Perdóneme, señorita! –se disculpó Ranma, ya rojo de la pena, mientras se ponía de pie, de un salto. -¿Está usted bien? ¡Fue un accidente, en serio, se lo juro!

-¡Tranquilo, amigo, no me pasó nada! –afirmó Ukyo, sonriendo amablemente, al tiempo que, ella también, se ponía de pie, con notoria rapidez. -¡Se necesita algo más, que un sentonazo, para afectar a Ukyo Kuonji!

-¡Bueno, señorita Kuonji, debo irme, mi novia me espera! –se excusó Ranma, tras darle la mano, en un amistoso saludo. -¡Cuídese, por favor!

-¡Alto ahí, joven amigo! –demandó Ukyo, agarrando a Ranma, por una de las muñecas, con una fuerza poco común. -¡Te dejo ir con tu novia, pero sólo, si me dices tu nombre!

-¡Me llamo Ranma Saotome, señorita Kuonji! –se presentó Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Si me disculpa, Akane me espera, y no me gusta hacerla esperar!

Cumpliendo su promesa, Ukyo soltó a Ranma, quien se fue con gran rapidez. Ella, al verlo irse, calle abajo, sonrió contenta. Al parecer, ya iba conociendo gente. Para buena fortuna de Ranma, pudo llegar al parque, apenas un par de segundos, antes que Akane. Ella, al verlo, le sonrió y, al llegar con él, lo abrazó y lo besó.

-¡Hola, Tigre! –saludó Akane, sonriendo feliz. -¿Me esperaste mucho?

-¡No, para nada! –contestó Ranma, devolviendo la sonrisa. -¡Llegué hace 2 minutos!

Tras ponerse de acuerdo, Ranma y Akane, se fueron al cine y, después, a cenar. Al final, Ranma llevó a Akane a su casa, y él, se fue a la suya, donde llegó en poco tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Ranma y Akane, charlaban con sus mejores amigos, Ryoga Hibiki y su novia, Akari Unryuu, en un aula de su colegio, el Instituto Furinkan.

Al llegar la profesora Hinako Ninomiya, todos se sentaron. Había un anuncio.

-¡Atención, chicos y chicas! –empezó la profesora Hinako, mientras miraba hacia la puerta del aula. -¡Hoy, se nos une, una alumna nueva, quien viene de Shizuoka!

Un murmullo de interés, recorrió el salón. La profesora Hinako, impuso silencio.

-¡Vamos a conocerla, para iniciar las clases! –anunció la profesora Hinako, mientras le hacía, con una mano, señal de que pasara, a una persona que esperaba afuera del salón de clases. -¡Ya puedes entrar, Ukyo! ¡Ven, y preséntate, con los demás!

-¡Sí, profesora! –asintió la chica llamada Ukyo, a quien Ranma, con gran sorpresa, reconoció, como la chica, con la cual había chocado, el día anterior. -¡Buenos días a todos, compañeros, me llamo Ukyo Kuonji, y espero llevarme bien con todos!

-¿Pasa algo, Ranma? –preguntó, de repente, la profesora Hinako. -¡Se ha puesto muy pálido y turbado, al ver a nuestra nueva compañera!

-¡Es sólo que, ayer, al ir a verme con Akane, choqué con ella, en una calle del centro, a cierta distancia del parque! –explicó Ranma, recuperando algo de color. -¡Delante de todos, le pido que me disculpe!

-¡No pasó nada, Ranma! –afirmó Ukyo, sonriendo con amabilidad. -¡De hecho, me ha agradado mucho la sorpresa, de hallarte acá, en el colegio! ¡Luego, podrás mostrarme la ciudad, porque, como dijo la profesora, vengo de Shizuoka!

-¡Te la enseñaremos, entre ambos! –indicó Akane, poniéndose de pie, y dándole la mano a Ukyo. -¿Cómo has estado? ¡Me llamo Akane Tendo, y soy la novia de Ranma!

-¡Encantada, Akane! –respondió Ukyo, dándole la mano a su interlocutora. -¡Seremos muy buenas amigas, ya lo vas a ver!

Justo en ese momento, llegó, al aula, una persona, a quien todos, excepto Ukyo, conocían. Esa persona, era Nabiki Tendo, la hermana mayor de Akane, y editora de "La Voz del Furinkan", el periódico colegial. Buscaba a Ranma, y lucía molesta.

-¡Ranma Saotome! –demandó Nabiki, entrando al aula, como un tornado. -¿Para qué te pago, necio? ¡Te pago por fotos, bien buenas, de ese molesto trepa-paredes! ¿Tienes?

-¡Tengo fotos, tomadas recién ayer, Nabiki! –dijo Ranma, sacando una carpeta de su maletín, y dándosela a Nabiki. -¡Y, por cierto, Spider-Man no es molesto!

-¡Ah, ya cállate! –graznó Nabiki, viendo las fotos. -¡Te pago por tomar buenas fotos, no por opinar, sobre esa amenaza enmascarada! ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Ranma, visiblemente molesto por esa escena, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Akane, silenciosa, no dijo nada, ante los exabruptos de su hermana mayor, que salió del aula, con la misma rapidez, con la que había entrado. Akane, con pena, miró a Ranma.

-¡Tranquilo, Ranma, no es nada! –murmuró Akane, dándole una palmadita amistosa, en la espalda. -¡Sé que eres bueno, tomando esas fotos de Spider-Man, es un hecho!

A tropiezos, las clases avanzaron. A la hora del almuerzo, Ranma y Akane, se sentaron, en el césped, junto con sus mejores amigos, Ryoga Hibiki, dueño de la compañía HiCorp, y su novia, Akari Unryuu. De repente, vieron a Ukyo, buscando donde sentarse, para proceder a consumir su almuerzo. Tras acordar, decidieron llamarla.

-¡Ukyo! –la llamaron entre todos, al unísono. -¡Aquí, ven!

Ukyo, sonriendo, llegó con Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, y se sentó con ellos. Acto seguido, empezó a repartir, entre todos, unos okonomiyakis que había preparado en su casa. Cada quien, aparte de la comida que llevaba, se comió 3 okonomiyakis. Ukyo, al ver que les habían gustado, sonrió satisfecha. Después, conversaron un poco.

-¿Qué opinas del colegio, Ukyo? –quiso saber Akari, con real interés. -¿Te ha gustado?

-¡No ha estado mal, Akari! –respondió Ukyo, mientras arreglaba el lazo blanco, con el cual, sujetaba su larga cabellera castaña. -¡Sin embargo, sólo ha sido el primer día!

-¡Bueno, Ukyo, en Ranma, Akane, Akari y yo, tienes 4 amigos! –indicó Ryoga, sonriéndole a la recién llegada. -¡Cualquier cosa, sólo nos dices, y ya!

Ukyo abrió la boca, para responder, pero no pudo. ¿El motivo? El rugido de una poderosa motocicleta "Harley-Davidson" que, de repente, se dejó escuchar en medio patio. Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, menearon la cabeza, al ver al motociclista.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto? –inquirió Ukyo, pensativa. -¡Luce malo, muy, muy malo!

-¡Ukyo, conoce a Tatewaki Kuno, mejor conocido como Kingpin, el chico rudo del colegio! –respondió Akane, exhalando un suspiro. -¡Desde que su hermana menor, Kodachi, quedó paralítica, tras un duelo con Spider-Man, se volvió un sujeto terrible!

-¿Su hermana, está en este colegio, Akane? –preguntó Ukyo, buscando con la mirada, al tiempo que Kuno, por diversión, golpeaba a unos chicos. -¡Me gustaría conocerla!

-¡No, Ukyo, no está aquí! –intervino Ranma, adelantándose a la esperada respuesta de Akane. -¡Kodachi estudia en otro colegio, el Instituto San Hebere, un colegio sólo para chicas, que está ubicado a algunas calles de este, nuestro colegio!

Justo entonces, Kuno reparó en el grupo de 5 amigos. Avanzó algunos pasos hacia ellos, sólo para detenerse de repente, cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Lo contestó, molesto.

-¡Hola! –gruñó Kuno, de mal modo. -¿Dices que deseas verme, Kodachi? ¿Dónde, en tu colegio? ¡Salgo para allá, no tardaré! ¡Te veo en un rato, hermana!

Kuno se subió a su moto, y la encendió. Antes de salir, se detuvo cerca del grupo.

-¡Supe, Ranma Saotome, que sigues tomando fotos de Spider-Man! –empezó Kuno, de mal talante. -¡Un día, ese molesto trepa-muros, va a pagar, por haber dejado lisiada a mi hermana, Kodachi! ¡Espero que llegues con tu cámara, y reveles a todos, la verdadera identidad de Spider-Man! ¡Si haces eso, te pagaré mucho dinero!

-¡Guárdate tu dichoso dinero, Kuno! –masculló Ranma, viendo a otro lado. -¡Nunca, ni aunque me amenaces de muerte, te ayudaré a eliminar a Spider-Man!

-¡Eres un tonto, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra! –graznó Kuno, arrancando su motocicleta, y empezando a salir del colegio. -¡Ya lo verás! ¡Spider-Man, será historia!

En cosa de minutos, Kuno llegó al Instituto San Hebere, el colegio, sólo para chicas, donde estudiaba su hermana menor, Kodachi. Apagando la motocicleta, y bajándose de ella, Kuno entrecerró los ojos, y recordó, con pesar, el momento cuando su hermana, usando un traje, y un látigo, y haciéndose llamar Whipgirl, enfrentó a Spider-Man, deseosa de descubrir su verdadera identidad, en una titánica batalla, la cual acabó de manera harto trágica, cuando Kodachi, perdiendo pie en una azotea, cayó sobre un auto estacionado, rompiéndose la columna vertebral, en ese preciso momento.

"_¡Nunca perdonaré, lo juro, a ese desgraciado arácnido!"_, pensó Kuno, apretando dientes y puños, con furia total. _"¡Por su culpa, mi hermana, es una lisiada, y no es más, la Capitana del Equipo de Gimnasia de Combate del Instituto San Hebere!"_

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, Kuno avanzó hacia el laboratorio del mencionado colegio femenino. Las alumnas, sabiendo quien era él, y lo que arrastraba consigo, le dejaban el paso libre, y no lo veían a la cara, apoyándolo en su dolor. Finalmente, Kuno llegó al laboratorio. Tras observar a las chicas que trabajaban ahí, siguió caminando, hasta llegar con su hermana, Kodachi, quien revisaba algo, en una computadora. Al verlo llegar, ella sonrió, como si tuviera la mejor noticia del mundo.

-¡Hola, hermano! –saludó Kodachi, contenta. -¡Te mostraré, el motivo de mi llamada, lo cual sé, que te alegrará mucho! ¡Muy pronto, acabaremos con el odioso arácnido!

Dando una orden, a 2 de sus asistentes, Kodachi hizo que levantaran una lona, la cual cubría un robot ENORME. Ese robot, era una gigantesca araña-robot, de cerca de 5 metros de altura, armada con rayos láser, misiles, y bombas variadas. Kuno, lo miró.

-¡Una araña! –graznó Kuno, con voz de desganado. -¡Genial, otro bicho!

-¡No es una araña, hermano ignorante! –lo corrigió Kodachi, la mar de molesta. -¡Es mi mejor invento, hasta la fecha! ¡Te presento, al Mata-Arañas!

-¿Mata-Arañas, eh? –preguntó Kuno, con mirada ausente. -¿Y qué hace? ¿Hace piruetas, hace trucos graciosos, se hace el muerto?

-¡Hermano, no me has escuchado, ni un poco! –protestó Kodachi, dando un puñetazo a la mesa. -¡No es un perrito entrenado, es un Mata-Arañas!

-¡Trataré de adivinar! –aventuró Kuno, sonriendo. -¿Vas a usar a este aparato, este Mata-Arañas, para eliminar a Spider-Man?

-¡Ya agarraste la idea, hermano! –respondió Kodachi, devolviendo la sonrisa. -¡Con este genial invento, me vengaré del trepa-muros, por dejarme lisiada! ¡Ese arácnido de pacotilla, sabrá quien es, realmente, Kodachi Kuno!

Kuno sonrió. Al parecer, su hermana, también odiaba a Spider-Man, tanto como lo hacía él. Eso lo alegraba, al ver que no era un cruzado solitario.

Kodachi, mientras tanto, buscaba, en un mapa de la ciudad, un sitio especial, donde mandar a su Mata-Arañas, decidiendo por soltarlo en un centro comercial, ubicado en una calle que, a esas horas, era un hecho que iba a estar muy, pero muy concurrida. Según ella sabía, nada atraería a Spider-Man, tanto como un poco de caos y desorden. Y ella, Kodachi Kuno, iba a provocar, justamente eso, para desatar la batalla, y hacer que Spider-Man pagara, por dejarla inválida.

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto Furinkan, Ranma, Akane, Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo, veían un juego de voleibol, entre sus restantes compañeros de grupo. La clase de deportes, estaba muy divertida, ese día. De pronto, Ranma sintió algo, y ese "algo", era muy malo.

"_¡Cielos, mi sentido arácnido!"_, pensó Ranma, dejando de ver el juego de voleibol. _"¡Algo pasa, y Spider-Man, debe ir a ver, que es lo que pasa!"_

Sin dejarse ver por Akane, Akari, Ryoga, Ukyo, y sus demás compañeros y compañeras, Ranma se dirigió a un sitio apartado, llevando consigo su maletín, de implementos deportivos. Una vez a buen recaudo, de las miradas ajenas, abrió un bolsillo secreto de su maletín, y sacó, de ahí, su traje de Spider-Man, el cual procedió a ponerse, con una rapidez indecible. Tras ponérselo, empezó a desplazarse, vía telaraña, rumbo al centro de Nerima, donde presentía, había problemas.

En ese momento, el Mata-Arañas, siguiendo los mandatos de Kodachi, estaba causando un verdadero caos, en el centro de Nerima. Para la gente, ver a Spider-Man, fue genial.

-¡Spider-Man! –gritó una chica, sonriendo. -¡Vamos, Spider-Man, véncelo!

-¿Vencerlo? –preguntó Spider-Man, algo confundido, porque, hasta ese momento, no había visto al causante del caos. -¿A quién debo vencer?

La chica iba a responder, pero no pudo, ya que el Mata-Arañas, apareciendo de repente, quedó frente a Spider-Man. La chica, fue puesta a salvo, por otros chicos, que estaban cerca, dejando la vía libre, para la inminente batalla.

Por medio de un sistema de videocámara, Kodachi seguía los avances del Mata-Arañas. Al ver a Spider-Man, sonrió, y se dejó ver, vía una pantalla, que el Mata-Arañas tenía instalada, en el frente de su cabeza.

-¡Hola, arácnido metiche! –saludó Kodachi, sonriendo. -¡Mi amigo, desea jugar contigo!

-¡Kodachi Kuno! –espetó Spider-Man, viendo fijo a su vieja enemiga. -¡No sé por que, pero debía haber sospechado, que estarías detrás, de este monstruo mecánico!

-¡No es un monstruo mecánico, trepa-muros, es un Mata-Arañas! –dijo Kodachi, a guisa de explicación. -¡Para que entiendas, acabará con tu miserable vida!

Esa, fue todo. En segundos, el Mata-Arañas empezó a atacar, con todo, a Spider-Man.

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto Furinkan, se armó un gran revuelo, al finalizar la clase de deportes. El motivo de ese revuelo, fue que, en los televisores de la cafetería, estaban dando, en vivo, la batalla entre Spider-Man y el Mata-Arañas. Por ver eso, nadie pensaba, en ese momento, en ir a la siguiente clase.

-¿Dónde estará Ranma? –se preguntaba Akane, mientras trataba, sin éxito, de verlo entre la multitud. -¿Has visto a Ranma, Ryoga?

-¡La verdad, Akane, no me había dado cuenta, de que Ranma, no estaba acá! –contestó Ryoga, sin dejar de ver la televisión. -¡Vamos, Arañita, vence a ese robot!

"_¡Con todo este revuelo, puedo ir a buscar a Spider-Man, y liquidarlo, siempre y cuando, ese robot, no lo liquide primero!"_, pensó Ukyo, dirigiéndose a los vestidores, sin saber que Akari, la novia de Ryoga, la iba siguiendo. _"¡Por supuesto, no será Ukyo Kuonji, sino Black Cat, quien hará tiras de araña!"_

Caminando sobre el césped, para no hacer ruido, Akari llegó a la puerta de los vestidores, y observó a Ukyo abrir su casillero, sacar un traje negro, con pelusa blanca en guantes y botas, y ponérselo. Para finalizar, Ukyo se puso un antifaz. Al hacer esto, adquirió más masa muscular, y su cabello, que era castaño, se volvió blanco. En ese momento, ella no era Ukyo Kuonji, era Black Cat.

"_¡No lo puedo creer!"_, pensó Akari, aterrada. _"¡Ukyo, es una guerrera con poderes!"_

Con gran sigilo, Akari salió de la zona de los vestidores, justo cuando Ukyo, o mejor dicho, Black Cat, salió de ahí, desplazándose vía látigo. Ella, usaba un látigo, del mismo modo, que Spider-Man, usaba sus telarañas.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de Nerima, Spider-Man libraba una cruenta batalla, contra el Mata-Arañas de Kodachi. Por increíble que parezca, el Mata-Arañas, a diferencia de los otros robots, creados tiempo atrás por Kodachi, llevaba las de ganar. El motivo de esto, estribaba en que Kodachi, viendo grabaciones de las anteriores batallas de Spider-Man contra sus creaciones, había descubierto la forma de anticiparse a sus actos.

-¡Este dichoso robot, ya me colmó el plato! –masculló Spider-Man, esquivando un nuevo ataque del Mata-Arañas. -¡No sé como lo haré, pero debo acabarlo!

Justo en ese momento, Black Cat llegaba a las proximidades, del sitio de la batalla. Al escuchar la parrafada de Spider-Man, decidió actuar, y saltó hacia su presa.

-¿Y luego qué, Arañita? –preguntó Black Cat, sacando sus garras. -¿Seguiré yo, acaso?

-¡Lo que me faltaba, la gatita! –espetó Spider-Man, ya molesto. -¿No deberías irte a jugar, a tu casa, con tus muñecas, niña?

-¡¿Has osado llamarme "niña", arácnido del demonio?! –gruñó Black Cat, empezando a atacar, ya con sus garras, ya con su látigo. -¡Vas a ver, remedo de araña sexista, aprenderás a respetar, a la poderosa Black Cat!

-¡Oigan, eso no se vale, son 2 contra 1, tramposos! –gritó Ryoga, viendo la batalla, por la televisión de la cafetería del colegio. -¡Vamos, Akari y Akane, a ver la batalla, más de cerca! ¡Quizás, podamos ver ahí, a Ranma y a Ukyo!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, Ryoga! –asintió Akane, sonriendo. -¿Dónde estarán ellos?

-¡No puedo decir de Ranma, pero yo veo a Ukyo, chicos! –declaró Akari, viendo hacia atrás, mientras salían del colegio. -¡Ella, está metida en esa batalla!

-¿Qué dices, Akari? –quiso saber Ryoga, curioso. -¿La viste en la televisión?

-¡Es extraño! –exclamó Akane, pensativa. -¡No ví, que hicieran un acercamiento!

-¡No lo hicieron, Ryoga y Akane! –contestó Akari, viendo hacia todos lados, y cuidando de no ser escuchada. -¡Ukyo, es esa chica, que ataca a Spider-Man!

Al escuchar lo dicho por Akari, Akane y Ryoga se miraron. ¿Ukyo era Black Cat? Era increíble, no parecía posible, que una chica tan linda y dulce como Ukyo, fuera una matona, como esa chica tan agresiva y, a todas luces, tan peligrosa.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Ryoga, Akari y Akane, se dirigieron al parqueo del colegio. Una vez allí, subieron al auto de Ryoga, y tomaron rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Mientras Ryoga, Akari y Akane, se dirigían al centro de Nerima, la batalla subía de tono y de intensidad. En cierto momento, Spider-Man, por estar enfrentando a Black Cat, no pudo cuidar su espalda, y cayó derribado, producto de un rayo láser del Mata-Arañas.

-¡Si me descuido, alguien me acabará! –gruñó Spider-Man, poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que Black Cat, deseosa de usar sus garras, se le acercaba, amenazadora. -¿Y sabes algo, gatita? ¡No será, gracias a tus dichosas garras, que moriré hoy!

-¡No me digas, arácnido de porra! –espetó Black Cat, lanzando un zarpazo, el cual Spider-Man pudo esquivar, al dar un salto hacia atrás, para, acto seguido, empezar a desplazarse, a su estilo, usando sus telarañas. -¡Oye! ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¡Regresa aquí, imitación de insecto, y pelea! ¡Aún, no te he hecho tiras de araña!

-¡No voy a exponer vidas inocentes, gatita! –dijo Spider-Man, saltando, de un edificio a otro. -¡Debo alejar a ese robot, a un sitio seguro, para poder eliminarlo! ¡Y eso, también, lo digo por tus garras filosas! ¡No dejaré, que lastimes a gente inocente!

Mientras esto pasaba, en el Instituto San Hebere, Kodachi Kuno seguía la batalla, vía pantalla de vídeo, junto con su hermano, Tatewaki Kuno, el Kingpin del Instituto Furinkan. En cierto momento, sonó un teléfono, el cual Kodachi contestó.

-¿Hola? –respondió Kodachi, a guisa de saludo. -¿Qué dices? ¿Ya llegaron? ¡Muy bien, llévalos a la sala de espera! ¡En cuanto los necesite, los llamaré!

Kodachi colgó el teléfono. Kuno la miraba, curioso y expectante. Al parecer, Kodachi tenía un respaldo, un "Plan B", y él, no sabía de que se trataba. Decidió esperar.

En cosa de minutos, la batalla tomó un giro inesperado, para los hermanos Kuno. Spider-Man, decidido a acabar con la batalla, llevó al Mata-Arañas, a una fábrica de helados. Expectantes, los hermanos Kuno miraban, pensando en que iría a hacer Spider-Man, para detener al Mata-Arañas, en semejante y poco esperado lugar.

-¡En ésta fábrica de helados, detendré a esa amenaza robótica! –decidió Spider-Man, tras pedirle a los empleados de la fábrica, que se pusieran a salvo. -¡Muy bien, monstruo, hasta aquí llegaste! ¡Te voy a congelar, literalmente hablando!

En cosa de segundos, Spider-Man, para desencanto de los hermanos Kuno, guió al Mata-Arañas por una plataforma. Luego, usando uno de los propios misiles del robot, el cual le quitó, usando las telarañas, destruyó la plataforma, haciendo que el robot, con un chillido mecánico, cayera en un enorme tanque, lleno de helado de chocolate. Al entrar en contacto con esa fría sustancia, el robot lanzó chispas, se apagó, y se hundió.

-¡Bueno, ese fue el fin del molesto y peligroso Mata-Arañas! –se regodeó Spider-Man, satisfecho. -¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez, mi sentido arácnido!

-¿Te olvidabas de mí, Arañita? –preguntó Black Cat, llegando de repente. -¡Ahora sí, que te voy a despedazar, necio trepa-muros!

-¡Al parecer, estás muy acalorada, gatita! –anunció Spider-Man, teniendo una idea repentina. -¡Deja, y te ayudo a refrescarte!

Spider-Man, esquivando el nuevo ataque de Black Cat, la agarró por el cuello de su traje. Luego, tras verla fijo a los ojos, la tiró, de cabeza, en el mismo tanque de helado de chocolate, donde cayó el Mata-Arañas. Black Cat salió luego, de ese tanque, sucia y furiosa. Cuando salió, ya Spider-Man se había ido, a su muy propio estilo. En el Instituto San Hebere, Kodachi pulsó un botón, y se acercó a un micrófono.

-¡Pueden pasar, amigos! –pidió Kodachi, serena. -¡Tengo trabajo, para ustedes!

Kuno, siempre silencioso, observaba a su hermana. De repente, una puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una chica y 2 chicos, los cuales, eran chinos. La chica, parecía ser la persona, que lideraba el grupo. Un chico, era delgado, y el otro, era fornido.

-¡Nihao, Kodachi-San! –saludó la chica china, haciendo una reverencia. -¡Los Ejecutores, esperan sus mandatos! ¿Para qué, nos necesita, si podemos saber?

-¡Shampoo, amiga mía! –saludó Kodachi, sonriendo. -¡Ustedes 3, van a eliminar, a un arácnido muy, pero muy molesto! ¡En ésta carpeta, está la información!

Tomando la carpeta, Shampoo lo ojeó, y sonrió. Luego, miró a sus 2 compañeros. Un asentimiento con la cabeza, selló el compromiso. Spider-Man, iba a tener líos serios.

**Nota: Los Ejecutores, han llegado a Nerima. ¿Podrá Spider-Man, contra ese siniestro trío? ¿Y qué pasará, con Black Cat? ¿Seguirá molestando, a nuestro patudo amigo? Eso, se verá, cuando "Spider-Man vs. Black Cat" continúe, en el Episodio 2, titulado "¡Atrapado, en las garras de una felina!"**


	2. ¡Atrapado, en las garras de una felina!

"**Ranma ½": "Spider-Man vs. Black Cat".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (****MARK6_****).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Stan Lee & Steve Ditko ("Spider-Man"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes de "Spider-Man", además, son propiedad y Copyright © de Marvel Comics. **

**Episodio 2: "¡Atrapado, en las garras de una felina!"**

Ryoga, Akari y Akane, llegando al centro de Nerima, hallaron rastros, de la batalla de Spider-Man, contra el Mata-Arañas. Siguiendo indicaciones de un transeúnte, llegaron a la fábrica de helados. Para su buena fortuna, llegaron a tiempo, de ver a Black Cat, salir furiosa de la fábrica, bañada, de pies a cabeza, de helado de chocolate.

"_¡Vaya mala pata!"_, pensó Black Cat, al verlos acercarse. _"¡Akane, Akari y Ryoga! ¡Mejor me voy de aquí, antes de que me hagan preguntas necias!" _

Black Cat giró sobre sus talones, sólo para llevarse una sorpresa, la cual no esperaba.

-¡Alto ahí, Ukyo! –demandó Akari, llegando con ella, de primera. -¿Adónde vas?

Al escuchar su nombre real, Black Cat se detuvo, presa de una enorme pena. Con lentitud, miró a sus compañeros de colegio, al tiempo que se quitó el antifaz, lo cual hizo que volviera a ser, en cosa de segundos, Ukyo Kuonji.

-¡Me rindo, chicos! –dijo Ukyo, sonriendo amargamente. -¡Me descubrieron!

-¡Akari decía la verdad, Ukyo, de que eres Black Cat! –indicó Ryoga, sorprendido de verdad. -¡Respóndeme una pregunta! ¿Por qué?

-¡No sé, Ryoga! –dijo Ukyo, sin dejar de sonreír. -¡Sólo deseo eliminar a Spider-Man, y lo haré, tarde o temprano, les guste o no! ¡Ustedes, no van a detenerme!

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Akane, creyendo haber escuchado mal. -¿Por qué, Ukyo?

-¡Mis motivos, no le incumben a nadie! –exclamó Ukyo, abriendo una manguera, y procediendo a quitarse, el helado de chocolate. -¡Ni una palabra, o me la pagarán!

Justo en ese momento, en el Instituto San Hebere, Shampoo, líder del grupo llamado Los Ejecutores, presentaba a sus compañeros con Kodachi.

-¡Kodachi-San, ellos son mis compañeros de grupo! –inició Shampoo, señalando a sus colegas. -¡El chico delgado, es Taro Pansuto, mejor conocido como Pantimedias Taro! ¡Taro es muy rápido y ágil, y usa el Bo-Stick, como un verdadero maestro!

-¿Y qué me dices de tu otro compañero, el tipo alto? –quiso saber Kodachi, viendo que era bastante musculoso. -¡Luce muy fuerte, y puede ser muy útil!

-¡El chico musculoso, se llama Moose, y es muy fuerte! –explicó Shampoo, viendo a su otro compañero. -¡Con sus manos, él puede hacer araña picada!

-¡Bravo, hermana! –aplaudió Kuno, sonriendo. -¡Te has superado! ¡La verdad, creo que ellos, pueden lograr, lo que el Mata-Arañas no pudo hacer!

-¡Los Ejecutores, señor Kuno, somos buenos, en lo que hacemos! –dijo Taro, agitando su Bo-Stick, con la rapidez de un mago. -¡Ese bicho, no podrá con nosotros!

-¡Moose, hará pedazos de araña! –secundó Moose, tomando una silla, y rompiéndola de un único golpe. -¡Ya verá, no fallaremos!

-¡Muy bien, chicos! –apuntó Kodachi, sonriendo. -¡Sin embargo, no puedo permitir, que un grupo de tanto prestigio como Los Ejecutores, ande mal equipado! ¡Debajo de esa lona, hallarán lo que van a necesitar, para eliminar a Spider-Man!

Al unísono, los 3 chicos chinos se llegaron, ante la lona señalada por Kodachi, y la levantaron. Un triple murmullo de asombro, se dejó escuchar, ante la mirada de satisfacción, de Kuno y Kodachi. Las sonrisas afloraron, en cosa de segundos.

Lo que había asombrado a los 3 chicos chinos, era un impresionante helicóptero de combate, armado con una gran variedad de armas. Al parecer, era un modelo nuevo, y estaba a su entero servicio, para que pudieran completar su misión.

Tras hablar por un rato con Kuno y Kodachi, Shampoo y sus compañeros, Taro y Moose, subieron al helicóptero, y despegaron. Shampoo piloteaba, mientras que Taro y Moose vigilaban pantallas, para ver si Spider-Man aparecía.

En otro punto de Nerima, Spider-Man, sentado en el alféizar de una ventana, pensaba, en lo bizarra que estaba su vida. Como de la nada, una extraña chica-gata, había aparecido, y ya lo había atacado, tratando de eliminarlo. Por otra parte, en su identidad "de civil", como Ranma Saotome, Spider-Man no andaba mejor, ya que su jefa en el periódico escolar "La Voz del Furinkan", su cuñada, Nabiki Tendo, solía regañarlo, cada vez que le pedía fotos, lo cual lo molestaba.

De repente, Spider-Man tuvo una sensación. Una sensación muy, muy conocida.

-¡Cielos, mi sentido arácnido! –exclamó, presintiendo peligro. -¿Quién es, eh?

Spider-Man, sorpresivamente, no necesitó escuchar respuesta alguna. Con sólo voltear la cabeza, pudo ver quien lo amenazaba. Un enorme helicóptero de combate, piloteado por Los Ejecutores. Rápido como un rayo, Spider-Man decidió actuar.

-¿Ahora, qué? –preguntó Spider-Man, ya curioso. -¿Otro enviado de Kodachi?

-¡Acertaste, arácnido! –contestó Shampoo, desde la cabina del helicóptero. -¡Ahora, vas a enfrentar al orgullo de China, Los Ejecutores!

Una ráfaga de metralla, disparada desde el helicóptero, hizo ver a Spider-Man, que la cosa iba en serio. Con su reconocida agilidad, esquivó los disparos.

-¡Condenado arácnido, es rápido! –masculló Shampoo, molesta. -¡Taro, Moose, a él!

Obedeciendo a la orden de Shampoo, Taro y Moose bajaron a la azotea, y empezaron a atacar a Spider-Man. Ya para entonces, una multitud de curiosos, veía la batalla, desde las azoteas de los edificios más cercanos. A cada minuto, llegaba más gente.

-¡Vamos, Spider-Man, puedes vencerlos! –gritaba la gente. -¡No son nada, gánales!

Justo en ese momento, Ryoga conducía su auto. Akari, Akane, y la muy enjuagada Ukyo, iban con él. En cierto momento, Ryoga decidió encender la radio.

-¡Como lo han escuchado, amigos oyentes! –introdujo una presentadora de noticias, al parecer, dando un boletín de última hora. -¡En este momento, Spider-Man, el héroe de nuestra ciudad, está siendo atacado por un enorme helicóptero de combate, así como por 2 extraños sujetos! ¡Lo que no se ha podido determinar, es quien maneja ese helicóptero, y que asunto tienen, esos 2 tipos, con Spider-Man! ¡En cuanto sepamos algo, un nuevo avance de noticias! ¡Manténganse en sintonía!

-¡Ryoga, apúrate! –urgió Akane, a su gran amigo. -¡Spider-Man, puede necesitar ayuda!

-¡Y esa ayuda, corre de mi parte! –apuntó Ukyo, volviendo a ponerse su traje de Black Cat. -¡Detén el auto, Ryoga! ¡Llegaré más rápido, vía azoteas!

Ryoga, ignorando las miradas desaprobadoras de Akane, así como de su novia, Akari, obedeció a Ukyo, y detuvo el auto. Por fortuna para Ukyo, se detuvo cerca de un callejón, lo cual permitió que Ukyo, en segundos, se cambiara, a Black Cat.

Poniéndose el antifaz, Ukyo acabó de cambiarse, en Black Cat. Ryoga, Akari y Akane, salieron del auto, para verla irse, por las azoteas.

-¡Por favor, no lastimes a Spider-Man! –pidió Akari, de forma inútil. -¡No lo hagas!

Con gran agilidad, propia de una felina, Black Cat avanzaba, pensando en su objetivo: Spider-Man. Lo que ella no sabía, era que, en ese momento, Spider-Man estaba bastante ocupado. Apenas se deshacía de Taro, y llegaba Moose, para agarrarlo, en un terrible "abrazo de oso", el cual, lo dejaba casi sin aire. Spider-Man, en serio, estaba molesto.

-¡Te voy a partir en 2, arácnido! –gritaba Moose, sonriendo. -¡Listo o no, aquí voy!

-¡Oye, grandote, suéltame! –protestó Spider-Man, ya sofocado. -¡Dije, que me sueltes!

-¡¡¡¡¡TOCK!!!!! (Sonido del cabezazo, que Spider-Man le pegó a Moose, lo cual, hizo que Moose lo soltara, sin dudarlo ni un segundo).

-¡Ah, bicho infeliz! –gruñó Moose, al ser golpeado. -¡Me las vas a pagar, lo juro!

-¡Déjalo en paz, Moose! –pidió Taro, llegando de repente. -¡Yo me encargo, en cosa de segundos, de él! ¡Mira y aprende, para que veas, como se elimina a un insecto!

Acto seguido, Taro, activando su Bo-Stick, atacó a Spider-Man. Para desencanto de Spider-Man, Taro era muy rápido y ágil, y eso, para Spider-Man, era algo muy malo.

Shampoo, mientras piloteaba el helicóptero, veía la batalla, y sonreía. Bueno, al menos, estuvo sonriendo, hasta que Spider-Man, ya cansado de recibir golpes, inició un furioso contra-ataque, el cual pilló desprevenidos a Taro y a Moose.

-¡Ese molesto arácnido, está haciendo ver mal a mis compañeros! –masculló Shampoo, seria de verdad. -¡Vamos, chicos, démosle con todo! ¡Los Ejecutores, podemos con él!

Por un buen rato, Spider-Man estuvo liándose a golpes, con Taro y Moose. En un momento, debió hacer un buen esfuerzo, para esquivar los puñetazos, las patadas y los golpes de Bo-Stick de Taro; al siguiente momento, era Moose quien lo atacaba, con una seguidilla de puñetazos, los cuales tenían la fuerza de mazazos.

-¡Si no hago algo, estos necios, me van a liquidar! –gruñó Spider-Man, esquivando un nuevo ataque conjunto, de sus 2 enemigos. -¡Cielos, mi sentido arácnido!

Lo que alertó el sentido arácnido de Spider-Man, no fue otra cosa más, que la llegada de Black Cat, con las garras bien dispuestas. Verla y alarmarse, fue una sola acción.

-¿Me extrañabas, arácnido? –preguntó Black Cat, lanzando un zarpazo, el cual, Spider-Man esquivó, no sin evitar hacer un gran esfuerzo. -¡Te lo juro, ésta vez, te acabaré!

-¡Lo que me faltaba, la felina loca! –se lamentó Spider-Man, mientras esquivaba ataques, de la chica felina. -¡Ya déjame en paz, que me estás molestando en serio!

-¿Qué te pasa, imitación de bicho? –preguntó Black Cat, burlona. -¿Me tienes miedo?

-¡Sabes que no, gatita! –respondió Spider-Man, dando un salto, y colgándose de una chimenea. -¡Sólo vete! ¡No sé si lo notaste, pero estaba ocupado!

-¿Quién es esa chica, del traje negro? –preguntó Shampoo, antes de tomar una decisión rápida. -¡Taro, Moose, eliminen a esos 2, para ir a recibir nuestro dinero!

-¡Cuenta con nosotros, jefa! –asintió Taro, viendo a su compañero. -¡Moose, encárgate del arácnido! ¡Yo, me encargaré de la gatita! ¡La voy a hacer polvo, a bastonazos!

-¡Entendido, compañero! –aceptó Moose, devolviendo la sonrisa, al tiempo que sonaba sus nudillos, con un ruido siniestro. -¡Yo, haré tiras de arácnido! ¡Esto, será divertido!

-¡No se metan, par de necios! –demandó Black Cat, rechinando los dientes. -¡El arácnido, es mío! ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo, ni se metan conmigo!

-¡Ya veremos, gatita! –se burló Taro, activando su Bo-Stick. -¡Cuando mi amigo Moose, acabe con él, no habrá arácnido! ¡Y cuando acabe contigo, no habrá gatita!

-¡Mejor vete, gatita, y déjale esto, a alguien con experiencia! –sugirió Spider-Man, viendo el rumbo que tomaban las cosas. -¡Estos tipos, son rudos en serio!

-¡Tras de arácnido, machista! –gruñó Black Cat, ante la sugerencia de Spider-Man. -¡Y según tu cabeza dura, yo te voy a obedecer, prejuiciado! ¡No me mandas, recuerda eso!

-¡Oye, sólo trataba de protegerte, malagradecida! –espetó Spider-Man, molesto por ser llamado "prejuiciado". -¡Si te lastiman, no te quejes! ¿Está bien?

-¡Oiga, jefa! –llamó Taro, a Shampoo. -¿Qué hacemos? ¡Al parecer, estos 2, no son aliados, ni amigos! ¿Los eliminamos, siempre?

-¡Desde luego, Taro! –indicó Shampoo, de mal modo. -¡Yo, estaré en la azotea de aquel otro edificio, lista para despegar con el helicóptero, si la situación se complica!

Ante la mirada de Taro y Moose, Shampoo, su jefa, aterrizó el helicóptero en la azotea de un edificio cercano. Después, bajó del helicóptero, y se puso a ver lo que sucediera, por medio de unos binoculares. Al tiempo que hacía eso, tocaba su Colt 45, la cual colgaba de una cartuchera, bien ubicada a la derecha de su cinturón.

Viendo eso, Taro y Moose, a decir una, se lanzaron contra Spider-Man y Black Cat, dándoles una gran cantidad de golpes. Taro usaba su Bo-Stick contra Black Cat, mientras que Moose, usaba sus puños, para darle a Spider-Man, más de un problema.

-¡Vaya que eres fuerte, grandote! –dijo Spider-Man, sorprendido, por lo ágil y rápido que era Moose, siendo un sujeto tan corpulento. -¡Oye, no hagas eso, suéltame!

-¡¡¡¡¡SPIDER-MAN!!!!! –gritó Black Cat, al ver que este, junto con Moose, caían por el borde de la azotea, al tiempo que esquivaba los ataques de Taro. -¡¡¡¡¡SPIDER-MAN, NO PUEDE MORIR, NO ASÍ!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ÉL ES MÍO, YO DEBO ACABARLO!!!!!

-¡Mala suerte, gatita! –se burló Taro, sonriendo macabramente. -¡Tu amigo es historia y, muy pronto, correrás igual suerte!

Sin embargo, Spider-Man no había muerto. Agarrado por Moose, en un ya clásico "abrazo de oso", cayó por el borde de la azotea, como ya se ha dicho. Sin embargo, él estaba lejos de dejarse vencer. Con rapidez, pensó en algo.

-¡Como te dije, eres muy fuerte, amigo! –masculló Spider-Man, siempre agarrado por Moose. -¡Deseo saber algo! ¿Puedes hacer esto? ¡Yo, no lo creo!

Pasando del dicho al hecho, Spider-Man pegó ambos pies, en un sitio de la pared del edificio. Obvio, él quedó pegado, pero Moose, perdiendo asidero, empezó a caer, en caída libre, hacia la calle. Al verlo, Spider-Man decidió actuar.

Con rapidez inaudita, Spider-Man lanzó sus telarañas hacia Moose, atrapándolo por las manos. Acto seguido, lo ató, con gran prestancia, a un astabandera.

-¡Sé que eres muy fuerte, amigo grandote! –se burló Spider-Man, viendo a Moose bien atado. -¡Pero, si aparte de fuerte, eres listo, no te soltarás, o el golpazo, será de espanto!

-¡En cuanto me libere de ésta, trepa-muros, sabrás quien es Moose! –juró Moose, ya furioso. -¡Claro, será cuando no esté colgado a tanta altura!

-¡Moose, so tonto! –gritó Taro, furioso. -¡Yo, me encargaré de ese tipo! ¡Aprende!

Dando un salto escalofriante, Taro se lanzó sobre Spider-Man, cayendo ambos, en revoltillo, varios pisos hacia abajo, dándose de golpes el uno al otro. Black Cat, quien acababa de pasar varios segundos viendo estrellas, producto de un golpe que le propinó Taro con su Bo-Stick, se asomó, sólo para verlos caer.

-¡No es justo, él es mío! –masculló Black Cat, ya furiosa. -¡No me quitarás a mi presa, chico chino! ¡Spider-Man, lo juro, morirá entre mis garras!

Tras decir esto, Black Cat, dando un salto de espanto, llegó con Spider-Man y Taro, quienes seguían dándose de puñetazos. En un momento, los 3 cayeron en el techo de un tren-bala, el cual iba bastante rápido. En segundos, se produjo una batalla triple. Spider-Man, cogido entre 2 fuegos, debía enfrentar, no sólo a Taro, con su dichoso Bo-Stick, sino también a Black Cat, con sus peligrosas y muy filosas garras.

En el interior del tren-bala, la gente, sacada del sopor del viaje por los golpes que se escuchaban afuera, empezó a alarmarse. Los encargados de la seguridad, a como podían, trataban de mantener la calma, y de alejar a la gente de las ventanas, alegando que, asomarse, en ese momento, podía ser peligroso, para cualquier pasajero.

-¿Qué sucede allá afuera, joven? –preguntó un hombre mayor, de cerca de 50 años, a un encargado de seguridad. -¿Acaso, es un terremoto?

-¡No señor, no es un terremoto! –contestó el encargado de seguridad, con gran calma, llevando al señor a su asiento. -¡Por favor, señor, permanezca sentado! ¡Lo que sea eso, no durará mucho, y pasará bien pronto, ya lo verá!

Apenas el encargado de seguridad dijo esto, una ventana voló en pedazos, al ser atravesada por Spider-Man. Taro y Black Cat, como hambrientos en pos de un delicioso maná, entraron a continuación, dándose de golpes. Parecían unos verdaderos salvajes.

-¿Estás bien, Spider-Man? –preguntó una chica, a la cual, con sólo verla, se le notaba que admiraba, al chico escala-paredes. -¡Me parece, que tienes un doble problema!

-¡Guarda la distancia, amiga! –sugirió Spider-Man, poniéndose de pie. -¡Ese par de payasos, son míos! ¡Les enseñaré, a portarse bien en Nerima!

-¡Ya sal de mi camino, chica-gata! –pidió Taro, tirando un golpe, que hizo añicos una ventana. -¡Debo acabar con Spider-Man, y no aceptaré interferencias!

-¡El arácnido es mío, y no tuyo! –contestó Black Cat, lanzando un zarpazo, el cual marró a Taro, y dañó la chaqueta de un pasajero. -¡Si te metes, luego no llores!

-¡Oigan, par de locos! –gritó Spider-Man, tomando a ambos (Taro y Black Cat) por las cabezas, y haciéndolos chocar, el uno con el otro, cabeza contra cabeza. -¿Se acuerdan de mí? ¡Espero que sí, porque voy a entregarlos, a la policía!

-¡Infeliz trepa-muros! –graznó Taro, sobándose la adolorida cabeza. -¿Ya viste, mocosa entrometida? ¡Por tu culpa, me había olvidado de él! ¡Pero, no te preocupes! ¡Apenas acabe con él, será tu turno, para que sepas que le pasa, a quienes retan a Los Ejecutores!

-¿Me desean, necios? –se burló Spider-Man, divertido. -¡Vengan, y atrápenme!

Spider-Man, dando un salto, subió, otra vez, al techo del tren-bala. Taro fue el primero en seguirlo. Apenas pisó el techo, Spider-Man lo derribó, de un golpe y, en segundos, lo envolvió en telarañas. Acto seguido, lo lanzó hacia un poste, para que la policía lo recogiera. Al hacer esto, miró hacia un lado, apenas para ver a Black Cat, atacándolo.

-¡Por todos los venenos arácnidos! –espetó Spider-Man, viendo las garras de Black Cat, bien desplegadas. -¡Olvidaba a la gatita necia, vaya problema!

-¡Te lo juro, Spider-Man, ésta vez, no te me vas a escapar! –anunció Black Cat, lanzando un nuevo ataque. -¡En ésta ocasión, te voy a vencer, ya lo verás!

Antes de que Spider-Man pudiera decir o hacer algo, Black Cat, para su sorpresa, sacó una cachiporra y, de un único golpazo, bien dado en toda la cabeza, lo dejó noqueado.

Esto pasó, justo cuando el tren-bala, paraba en una estación. Ante la sorpresa general, Black Cat bajó del techo del tren-bala, llevando consigo, en un hombro, al noqueado Spider-Man. La gente, espantada, no podía decir nada. Ryoga, Akari y Akane, que llegaban en el auto de Ryoga, estaban igual, congelados de la impresión.

-¡Finalmente, Spider-Man es mío! –anunció Black Cat, sonriendo triunfante. -¡No trate nadie de detenerme, o no responderé de mis actos!

-¡Por favor, no le hagas daño! –pidió Ryoga, dando un paso adelante. -¡Déjalo ir!

-¡Ojalá que Ukyo, no le haga daño! –le dijo Akari a Akane, viendo fijo a su transformada compañera. -¡No sé que pensarás, pero no deseo saber quien es él!

-¡Escucha, Black Cat! –exclamó Akane, tratando de calmar las cosas. -¡Te lo ruego, deja en paz a Spider-Man! ¡Ya lo venciste, déjalo ir, por favor!

Sin decir nada, Black Cat se fue de allí. Ryoga, Akari y Akane la vieron irse, preocupados de verdad. Para ser sinceros, presentían que todo, iba a ponerse peor.

En el Instituto San Hebere, Kuno y Kodachi eran informados, vía vídeo-conferencia, por Shampoo, acerca de lo que había pasado. No eran buenas noticias, a decir verdad.

-¡Así como lo oyen, amigos! –indicaba Shampoo, desde la cabina de su helicóptero, al tiempo que jugueteaba con su Colt 45. -¡El endemoniado trepa-muros, se escapó! ¡Según escuché en la radio, mis compañeros, Taro y Moose, acabaron atados, y la policía, llegó y se los llevó, para la cárcel! ¡Al mismo tiempo, una extraña chica, que se hace llamar Black Cat, noqueó al arácnido, y se lo llevó con ella, para algún lugar, que no consigo localizar! ¿Qué hago ahora, jefa?

-¡No te preocupes, Shampoo! –contestó Kodachi, tras escuchar el informe, de la guerrera china. -¡Busca que hacer, por mientras pienso en algo! ¡Luego, te llamaré!

-¡Entendido! –asintió Shampoo, decidida. -¡Shampoo, fuera!

-¡Parece que tu famoso grupo, Los Ejecutores, no resultaron ser lo que esperabas, hermana! –se burló Kuno, mientras escuchaba. -¡Ellos, al igual que tu estúpido Mata-Arañas, también acabaron vencidos por Spider-Man!

-¡Sólo venció a 2 de ellos, no a los 3! –se defendió Kodachi, molesta. –¡Pero, muy pronto, Shampoo dejará a ese arácnido, lleno de ecos! ¡Será lo último que él va a escuchar, justo antes de morir, en sus manos!

-¿Qué dices, hermana? –preguntó Kuno, creyendo que estaba escuchando mal. -¿Acaso, dijiste que la chica china, dejará a Spider-Man, lleno de ecos? ¡Para hacer eso, necesitaría un arma sónica, o algo por el estilo!

-¡A eso, precisamente, es que me refiero, hermano! –alegó Kodachi, pulsando un botón, en el brazo derecho de su silla, y abriendo un compartimiento secreto, dentro del cual, había un traje, el cual, al parecer, encerraba un interesante secreto. -¡Apenas Shampoo se ponga este traje, los minutos de Spider-Man, estarán en cuenta regresiva!

-¡Interesante, muy interesante! –asintió Kuno, mesándose el mentón. -¿Y qué esperas, hermana? ¿Vas a dar tiempo, a ver si esa tal Black Cat, lo mata primero?

-¡Desde luego que no, necio! –apostrofó Kodachi a Kuno, sonriendo. -¡Es más, llamaré a Shampoo, para que venga por él, y empiece a usarlo!

Tras decir esto, Kodachi pulsó el número, del teléfono celular de Shampoo.

-¡Nihao! –saludó Shampoo, se escuchaba, desde un restaurante. -¿Quién es?

-¡Shampoo, soy Kodachi! –respondió Kodachi, con un timbre alegre en la voz. -¿En cuánto tiempo, puedes venir, al Instituto San Hebere? ¡Tengo "algo", que debo darte!

-¡En 10 minutos, jefa, tan pronto termine de comer mi ramen! –dijo Shampoo, acabando de tragarse, un buen bocado de fideos. -¡Espero que sea algo bueno, porque deseo tener "un poco de acción", muy, pero muy pronto! ¡No se preocupe, apenas coma, pago y me voy! ¡Como le dije, déme 10 minutos, y estoy ahí!

Tras acabar de comer, Shampoo, en efecto, pagó, y tomó rumbo al Instituto San Hebere. Al llegar, buscó a Kodachi, y la halló, esperando por ella.

-¡Shampoo, para compensar el fracaso de tu equipo, Los Ejecutores, te he preparado algo especial! –dijo Kodachi, señalando una caja. -¡Eso, lo juro, te será muy útil!

Shampoo, con lentitud, abrió la caja, sacó el traje, y sonrió. En el acto, empezó a ponérselo, lo cual hizo en cosa de segundos. Al verse, sonrió, satisfecha.

-¡No se preocupe, jefa! –prometió Shampoo, probando su traje. -¡No le fallaré!

En otro punto de la ciudad, Black Cat se regodeaba de la felicidad, al tener atrapado a Spider-Man. ¿Qué planes tenía, en mente, la peligrosa chica-gata? ¡Nada bueno, obvio!

-¡Muy bien, Spider-Man, al fin te tengo! –se reía Black Cat, caminando alrededor del atrapado chico escala-paredes. -¡Debería haber traído a ese chico fotógrafo, Ranma Saotome, para pedirle que, en cuanto te quite la máscara, te tomara una foto, con la cual, te pondré en primera plana! ¡Nabiki Tendo, me pagará mucho, por esa foto!

"_¡Bueno, punto a mi favor!"_, pensó Spider-Man, algo inquieto. _"¡Al menos, por ahora, Black Cat no me ha quitado la máscara, y no sabe que yo, soy Ranma Saotome!"_

-¡Sin embargo, algo me inquieta! –prosiguió Black Cat, tras una pausa. -¿Qué seguridad tengo de que, si voy a buscar a Ranma Saotome, no tratarás de escapar, Spider-Man?

-¡Puedes confiar en mí, Black Cat! –afirmó Spider-Man, con voz tranquila. -¡Te doy mi palabra de superhéroe! ¡Anda, vete a buscar a Ranma Saotome! ¡Cuando vuelvas con él, ambos me van a hallar aquí!

En otro punto de la ciudad, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, a como podían, buscaban a Spider-Man. En el momento presente, los 3 estaban sentados, en un café, con un enorme mapa de la ciudad de Nerima. Buscaban el lugar más apropiado, para llevar a un secuestrado.

-¡Puede ser, no sé, una bodega, o un sitio semejante! –decía Akane, preocupada, mientras veía el mapa. -¡El problema, es que hay muchas bodegas en Nerima!

-¡Podrían estar, en cualquier parte! –intervino Akari, mientras miraba el mapa, sin muchas ganas. -¡Creo que, en serio, deberemos pedir ayuda!

-¿Pero, a quién, chicas? –quiso saber Ryoga, preocupado. -¡Olviden a Kuno! ¡Aunque él es rico, odia a Spider-Man, por lo que le pasó a Kodachi, y no creo que nos ayude!

-¡En la de menos, yo puedo ayudarles, chicos! –se dejó escuchar una firme, pero muy femenina voz. -¡Lo único que pido, es contar con su amistad!

Akane, Akari y Ryoga, sin dilación, reconocieron a la dueña de la voz.

-¡Mariko! –exclamaron Akane, Akari y Ryoga, al unísono.

-¡En efecto, soy yo, Mariko Konjo, dueña de las Empresas Konjo! –se presentó Mariko, sonriendo, con algo de pena. -¡Les tengo la noticia, de que sé, donde puede estar Spider-Man, junto con su secuestradora, Black Cat! ¡Según una lectura de uno de mis satélites, están en el Sector Sur, en un edificio, propiedad de mi otrora novio, Tatewaki Kuno!

-¡Vamos pronto, en mi auto! –sugirió Ryoga, sacando algunos billetes de 100 yens, y pensando ir a pagar la comida, que acababan de consumir. -¡No perdamos tiempo!

-¡No se preocupen por su comida, yo ya la pagué! –indicó Mariko, viendo a la cajera, quien con gesto sereno, contaba el dinero. -¡Vamos cuanto antes, chicos!

Con gran rapidez, los 4, en cosa de segundos, llegaron al auto de Ryoga. En ese momento, Mariko se llegó a su auto, y abrió la cajuela, sacando, un maletín, bastante grande. Tras meterlo, en la cajuela del auto de Ryoga, tomaron rumbo al Sector Sur.

-¿Qué hay en ese maletín, Mariko? –inquirió Akane, algo aprensiva. -¡Es enorme!

-¡Pronto lo verás, Akane! –masculló Mariko, mientras sacaba una pistola Glock, de fabricación alemana, y la revisaba. -¡Es una sorpresa, para esa mujercita, la cual, según supe, ha estado causando más de un lío en Nerima! ¡Con eso, la voy a detener!

-¿Son armas? –quiso saber Akari, con un temblor en la voz. -¡Mariko, no vayas a cometer una locura, la cual, después, puedas llegar a lamentar! ¡Creo que, en la de menos, deberíamos llamar a la policía, y no jugar a los héroes!

-¡Dejen que yo me encargue, de esa loca, y todo estará bien! –anunció Mariko, sonriendo decidida. -¡Le voy a enseñar un par de cosas, sobre comportamiento decente!

En cosa de minutos, llegaron a un edificio del Sector Sur. El edificio, señalado para ser demolido, destacaba en medio de varios edificios muy modernos. Con rapidez, bajaron del auto de Ryoga. Mariko, una vez más, revisó su pistola Glock. Estaba perfecta.

-¡Chicos, vamos adelante! –pidió Akari, viendo hacia adentro. -¡Lo que sea que Mariko piense hacer, creo que ella, nos alcanzará luego!

Akane y Ryoga asintieron, a lo dicho por Akari. Con lentitud, entraron al edificio.

Mientras eso pasaba, Mariko sacaba, de la cajuela del auto de Ryoga, su enorme maletín. Tras abrirlo, se quitó la chaqueta y, sacando un chaleco anti-balas, se lo puso. Luego, encima de este, se puso una camisa negra, de manga larga, con una enorme calavera dibujada. Después, se puso unas botas blancas, y unos guantes, también blancos. Acto seguido, se puso, en varios puntos de su ropa, algunas armas más, entre las que destacaban cuchillos, granadas, una escopeta, y un arco con flechas.

-¡"¡Si vis pacem, para bellum!", "¡Si buscas paz, prepárate para la guerra!", decía mi sargento del ejército! –murmuró Mariko, revisando su arsenal. -¡Y yo, voy a la guerra!

La "ida a la guerra", quedó, al menos, para Mariko Konjo, en una pura idea. Cuando menos lo esperaba, un puñetazo, dirigido a la base de su cabeza, la derribó al suelo, noqueada. Al caer Mariko, un par de botas amarillas, con dibujos de líneas negras, se dejaron ver. Un traje rojo, con aplicaciones en amarillo con líneas negras, completaba el conjunto. Un par de ojos, muy decididos, escrutaron el edificio.

-¿Spider-Man está aquí, en este ruinoso edificio? –preguntó la chica, que vestía ese extraño traje. -¡Muy bien, lanza-telarañas, tu final se acerca! ¡Y será un final tan, pero tan ruidoso, que hará escándalo, por toda la eternidad!

Diciendo algunas cosas, en chino, Shampoo se dirigió al edificio. El tiempo avanzaba.

**Nota: Como si no fuera bastante con una, una nueva enemiga, busca acabar con Spider-Man. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y cuál, es su problema con nuestro héroe? ¿Podrán hacer algo Akane, Akari y Ryoga? ¿Podrá salvarse Spider-Man? Eso, se verá, cuando "Spider-Man vs. Black Cat" concluya, en el Episodio 3, titulado ****"Black Cat: ¿Es amiga, o es enemiga?" **


	3. Black Cat: ¿Es amiga, o es enemiga?

**..****"Ranma ½": "Spider-Man vs. Black Cat".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (****MARK6_****).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Stan Lee & Steve Ditko ("Spider-Man"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes de "Spider-Man", además, son propiedad y Copyright © de Marvel Comics. **

**Episodio 3: "Black Cat: ¿Es amiga, o es enemiga?" **

Tras dejar noqueada, de un golpe, a Mariko Konjo, Shampoo entró al edificio, donde Black Cat, tenía secuestrado a Spider-Man. En cierto momento, una llamada entró.

-¿Shampoo? –preguntó Kodachi, vía radio. -¿Todo bien, amiga?

-¡Todo bien, lo admito! –contestó Shampoo, respondiendo la llamada. -¡He decidido cambiar de nombre, jefa! ¡Seré Shampoo, cuando use mis ropas "de civil"! ¡Cuando use este traje, si le parece, puede llamarme Shockwave!

-¿Shockwave? –repitió Kodachi, sorprendida. -¡Me gusta ese nombre, suena terrible!

-¡Ahora, con su permiso, debo eliminar a un arácnido! –se despidió Shockwave, muy segura de sí misma. -¡Shockwave, fuera!

Sin saber que Mariko, no se les iba a unir, por estar noqueada, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, siguieron avanzando por el edificio, buscando a Spider-Man y a su captora, Black Cat. Tampoco podían saber, ni de broma, que Shampoo, la muy ruda jefa de Los Ejecutores, y quien, ahora, se hacía llamar Shockwave, iba tras ellos.

-¡Chicos, presiento que Spider-Man y Black Cat, están más adelante! –anunció Akane, pasando al frente. -¡No sé por qué, pero creo que no es tarde!

-¡Ni pienses en eso, Akane Tendo! –demandó Akari, ya seria. -¿Creías acaso, que Spider-Man es un debilucho, capaz de ser vencido por una buscapleitos vulgar?

-¡Akari dice bien, Akane! –apoyó Ryoga, a su novia. -¡Spider-Man se escapará de Black Cat, ya lo verás, con nuestra ayuda!

Akane no dijo nada. Sólo asintió, con la cabeza, a lo dicho por Ryoga. Ella los apreciaba, tanto a él, como a Akari, por ser lo que ella y Ranma, su novio, difícilmente, podían ser: un par de personas muy ecuánimes, y de cabeza fría, en los problemas.

En otro punto del edificio, Black Cat tenía inmovilizado a Spider-Man, y se divertía, pensando en cual iba a ser, su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Muy pronto, Arañita, haré algo divertido! –dijo Black Cat, muerta de la risa. -¡Te llevaré de vuelta, al centro de la ciudad y, una vez allí, te quitaré la máscara!

-¡No hagas eso, por favor! –pidió Spider-Man, tratando de soltarse. -¡Si lo deseas, puedes hacerme pedazos con tus garras, pero respeta mi identidad secreta!

Al escuchar ese diálogo, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, apuraron el paso. A como pudieran, deberían preservar la identidad secreta de Spider-Man. Si él, algún día, decidía quitarse la máscara, y revelarles quien era, magnífico sería. Sin embargo, ahora, en ese momento, ellos no deseaban saber eso, por respeto a su héroe.

Shockwave, caminando bien despacio, seguía al trío de amigos. Para su buena fortuna, ellos no la habían escuchado, lo cual le daba una leve ventaja. Decidió aprovecharla.

-¡Muy pronto, acabaré con Spider-Man! –juró Shockwave, rencorosa. -¡Arácnido endemoniado, y apestoso! ¡No le bastó, con hacer ver a mi grupo, Los Ejecutores, como unos tontos advenedizos, sino que, gracias a él, Taro y Moose están encerrados en la cárcel! ¡Bueno, liberaré más tarde, a ese par de bobos!

Caminando y caminando, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, llegaron a un salón, donde Black Cat, para su sorpresa, tenía inmovilizado, con unas gruesas cadenas, a Spider-Man. Al verlos, Spider-Man, con una mano, les pidió guardar la distancia.

-¡Chicos, retrocedan! –gritó Spider-Man, luchando por soltarse. -¡Black Cat, es muy peligrosa, y no deben subestimarla! ¡No se acerquen, y yo me encargaré de ella!

-¡Ya oyeron, chicos! –secundó Black Cat, temerosa de ser descubierta, y de que Spider-Man conociera su identidad secreta, como Ukyo Kuonji. -¡No lo creo, se va a soltar!

Con un estruendo metálico, Spider-Man reventó las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Al verlo suelto, Black Cat tragó grueso. Una vez más, iban a tener que pelear.

-¡Muy bien, Black Cat, ya me hiciste enojar! –advirtió Spider-Man, sonando sus nudillos. -¡No sé de donde, llegas a MI ciudad, amenazas MI vida, y tratas de dañar a MIS amigos! ¡Ahora, estoy más que furioso, y te voy a dar tu merecido!

"_¡Por todos los Cielos! ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?"_, pensó Black Cat, mientras retrocedía, con lentitud, buscando una vía de escape. _"¡Si no hago algo pronto, cumplirá su amenaza, y me veré metida en un lío serio! ¿Pero, que digo? ¡Ya lo estoy!"_

Shockwave, con gran tiento, llegó a las afueras de ese salón. Ocultándose detrás de una columna, esperó a que fuera el momento apropiado, para poder entrar en acción.

-¡Espera, Spider-Man! –pidió Akane, tratando de poner paz. -¡No vayas a hacer una tontería, ese no es tu estilo! ¡Déjala ir, y no volverás a verla, te lo aseguro!

-¿Me defiendes, Akane Tendo? –preguntó Black Cat, no dando crédito a sus oídos. -¡No entiendo, que pretendes ganar, al ayudarme, no me lo merezco!

-¡Si mi amiga Ukyo Kuonji estuviera aquí, ella haría igual! –contestó Akane, volviendo a ver a Ryoga y Akari, y guiñándoles un ojo, a escondidas de Spider-Man. -¡Creo que, en serio, deberías olvidarte de Spider-Man, e irte en paz!

"_¡No entiendo, en serio, la razón por la cual, Akane Tendo me defiende!"_, pensó Black Cat, pegando la espalda, contra una pared. _"¡Sin embargo, esa idea, no es mala!"_

-¡Akane Tendo tiene razón, Black Cat, te dejaré ir! –exclamó Spider-Man, ya totalmente frente-a-frente con Black Cat, quien sonrió, para luego, perder la sonrisa. -¡Claro, primero, te daré una buena golpiza, para que aprendas tu lección!

-¡¿Qué?! –protestó Black Cat, ya espantada. -¡No, espera! ¡No lo hagas, me rindo!

-¡Deja que se vaya, Spider-Man, por favor! –rogó Akari, avanzando un paso adelante, y parándose junto a Akane. -¡No vale la pena, golpear a alguien que se ha rendido!

"_¿Akari Unryuu, también me defiende?"_, pensó Black Cat, sintiendo un escalofrío, el cual, le recorría toda la espalda. _"¡No es justo, no me merezco esto!"_

De repente…

-¡¡¡¡¡FOOMP!!!!! (Sonido de la descarga sónica de Shockwave, la cual, causó un gran daño, en una pared del ruinoso edificio. Todos, Spider-Man, Akane, Akari, Ryoga y Black Cat, cayeron al suelo, arrasados por el poderoso ataque sónico. Black Cat, a diferencia de los demás, acabó noqueada, ya que, al caer hacia atrás, fue impactada, en la cabeza, por un trozo de mampostería, derribado por el ataque de Shockwave).

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Ryoga, levantándose lentamente, al tiempo que ayudaba a levantarse, primero a Akari y, luego, a Akane. -¿Están bien, chicas?

Akari y Akane, aún algo sacudidas, asintieron con la cabeza. No pudieron hablar, porque estaban tosiendo, producto del mucho polvo que tragaron, al ser atacadas.

-¿Ahora, qué? –se quejó Spider-Man, antes de levantar la vista, y descubrir a su nuevo problema. -¿Quién eres, y qué deseas? ¡Vamos, dímelo ya!

-¡Vine a acabarte, arácnido de porra! –gritó Shockwave, llegando con el caído Spider-Man, quien estaba junto a la noqueada Black Cat. -¡Un disparo de cerca, bastará! ¡Por cierto, antes de acabarte, te informo, que mi nombre, es Shockwave!

-¡¡¡¡¡FOOMP!!!!! (Otro disparo sónico, el cual falló, porque Spider-Man, en un segundo, agarró a Black Cat, y se quitó del alcance de Shockwave).

-¡Condenado trepa-paredes! –masculló Shockwave, ya molesta. -¡Es rápido, me parece!

-¡Vengan, chicas! –urgió Ryoga, a Akari y a Akane, quienes seguían tosiendo por el polvo que habían respirado. -¡Vamos a un lugar seguro, pero ya!

Akari y Akane, asintiendo con movimientos de cabeza (No podían hablar, porque seguían tosiendo), siguieron a Ryoga a un sitio seguro. Mientras tanto, Shockwave seguía, cada vez con más insistencia, disparando sus terribles disparos sónicos, tratando de darle a Spider-Man, obviamente, sin lograrlo, lo cual la molestaba mucho.

Con grandes dificultades, Spider-Man lograba esquivar los ataques de Shockwave, ya que, aparte de ir de un lado a otro, debía proteger a Black Cat, quien seguía noqueada. Aunque no quisiera hacerlo, sentía que debía protegerla.

-¡Oye, Shocky, ya deja eso, o lastimarás a alguien! –sugirió Spider-Man, algo preocupado, al ver lo poderoso de los ataques de Shockwave. -¡Te lo digo en serio!

-¡No me llames "Shocky", imitación de insecto! –gruñó Shockwave, furiosa. -¡Mi nombre es Shockwave, y te voy a eliminar, para recibir un jugoso pago!

-¡Debo hacer algo, para detener a ésta loca! –murmuró Spider-Man, en voz baja. -¡Pero, si deseo hacer algo, debo poner a Black Cat, a buen recaudo! ¡En cuanto pueda, deberé averiguar, quien pretende pagarle a ésta loca, para que acabe con mi vida!

-¡No te vayas, muchacho, para acabar con tu miserable vida! –pidió Shockwave, hablando con voz melosa. -¡Ven acá, y te daré un final, rápido y sin dolor!

Ignorando la sugerencia de Shockwave, Spider-Man salió del edificio, llevando consigo a Black Cat. Al ver afuera a Ryoga, Akari y Akane, Spider-Man los llamó.

-¡Oigan, chicos, vengan acá! –dijo Spider-Man, llamando al trío de amigos. -¡Necesito que cuiden a Black Cat, por mientras me encargo, de la loca de Shockwave!

-¡Desde luego, Spider-Man! –respondió Ryoga, inclinándose, y tratando de despertar a Black Cat. -¡Sé donde la puedes enfrentar! ¡A 3 calles de aquí, hay un viejo teatro, señalado para ser demolido! ¡En ese sitio, Shockwave no será amenaza para nadie!

-¡Entendido, amigo! –aceptó Spider-Man, justo cuando Shockwave salía del edificio, lanzando más y más, de sus dichosas descargas sónicas. -¡Oye, loca ruidosa! ¿Deseas acabarme? ¡Ven a por mí, y trata de hacerlo! ¡Vamos, juguemos un poco!

-¡Esto, es lo que yo llamo "ternura"! –espetó Shockwave, viendo a Spider-Man, columpiarse calle abajo. -¡El escala-paredes, para no morir delante de sus amigos, busca un lugar, para morir a solas! ¡Muy bien, le daré gusto, por ser un condenado a muerte!

Mientras Shockwave, haciendo gala de una gran agilidad, se lanzaba calle abajo, en pos de Spider-Man, Ryoga, junto con Akari y Akane, seguía tratando de despertar a Black Cat. Cerca de allí, Mariko Konjo seguía noqueada. Ellos 3, no la habían visto, no aún.

En cosa de segundos, Spider-Man llegó al viejo teatro abandonado, que le mencionara Ryoga. Con igual rapidez, procedió a ocultarse, en medio de las sombras del techo. Casi con igual rapidez que Spider-Man, Shockwave llegó al viejo teatro, y buscó, incansablemente, sin lograr hallar al chico-araña. Eso, la hizo enojar en serio.

-¡Vamos, muchacho, sal ya, o saldré, y reduciré a escombros, ésta dichosa ciudad, la cual sueles defender! –amenazó Shockwave, decidida a cumplir lo que decía. -¡Tienes 3 segundos o, te lo juro, Nerima sabrá quien soy yo, la poderosa Shockwave!

-¿Qué crees que haces, loca? -se dejó escuchar la voz de Kodachi, realmente preocupada y alarmada. -¡No te atrevas, en serio, a hacer una idiotez, pedazo de idiota!

-¡Tranquila, jefa, es sólo un truco! –afirmó Shockwave, en voz baja. -¡Es algo que se me ocurrió decir, para hacer salir al arácnido, de su escondite!

El truco funcionó. En segundos, Spider-Man salió del techo, colgando cabeza abajo.

-¡Hola, Shocky, Shocky! –llamó Spider-Man, a su nueva enemiga. -¡Ya salí! ¡Ahora, deja de jugar, y déjate ver, para proceder a arreglarte!

-¡¡¡¡¡FOOMP!!!!! (Disparo sónico, el cual, pegó de lleno en la espalda de Spider-Man, derribándolo, y pasando a lanzarlo, de cabeza, contra 3 filas de butacas del viejo teatro).

-¡Te lo dije una vez, necio, que no me llames "Shocky"! –demandó Shockwave, ya molesta de verdad. -¡Te enseñaré mi nombre, por las malas! ¡Me llamo Shockwave!

-¡Creo que, ésta vez, me pasé de la raya! –murmuró Spider-Man, caído entre butacas caídas. -¡No ví venir, ni de broma, ese ataque!

-¡¡¡¡¡FOOMP!!!!! (Otro disparo sónico, el cual, manda a Spider-Man, en curso de colisión directa, contra una pared del viejo teatro. Spider-Man, bastante afectado, y casi sin aire, cae al suelo, llevándose un señor golpazo en el proceso).

-¿Qué te pasa, arácnido? –se burló Shockwave, divertida. -¿No te gusta mi insecticida, hecho a base de ondas de sonido, mil veces amplificadas? ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!

-¡Tienes un humor muy negro, así como un dichoso acento paupérrimo, villana de pacotilla! –ironizó Spider-Man, tratando de hacer enojar a Shockwave. -¡Deberías irte a Norteamérica, y trabajar como payaso de rodeo! ¿No te agrada esa idea, eh?

-¡No te burles de mi acento, o lo pagarás caro! –rugió Shockwave, aumentando la fuerza de su poder. -¡Al final, has hallado a tu igual, quien acabará contigo!

-¿Qué es eso de "mi igual", necia? –rebatió Spider-Man, sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina, la cual, lo hizo ponerse de pie, en cosa de segundos. -¡Spider-Man, no tiene ningún "igual", ni ahora, ni nunca! ¡Ahora, verás quien soy yo!

Pasando de la palabra, a la acción pura, Spider-Man, al más puro estilo de los peleadores callejeros, empezó a vapulear, a punta de puñetazos, a Shockwave, quien, tomada de sorpresa, no podía hacer nuevos disparos sónicos, y tuvo, quisiera o no, que responder fuego-contra-fuego, o mejor dicho, puñetazos-contra-puñetazos.

-¡No sé, como te atreves a golpearme, desgraciado trepa-muros! –protestó Shockwave, tras darle un puñetazo, a Spider-Man. -¡Por si lo has olvidado, soy una mujer!

-¡No lo he olvidado, imitación de villana! –contestó Spider-Man, respondiendo el puñetazo. -¡Sin embargo, podrás ser mujer, pero no eres una dama, así que piérdete!

"_¡Este sujeto, a no dudarlo, es rudo!"_, pensó Shockwave, recibiendo una andanada de golpes, ante los cuales, no pudo hacer nada. _"¡Al parecer, la señorita Kodachi, hizo muy mal, al no advertirme, de que era bueno, peleando cuerpo-a-cuerpo!"_

Atraída por el escándalo de la batalla, la cual se escuchaba afuera del viejo teatro, una multitud de curiosos, empezó a reunirse. Un grupo de policías, trataba de poner orden.

-¡Para atrás, señoras y señores, es peligroso! –decía un policía, tratando de alejar a un grupo de curiosos. -¡No hay nada que ver, váyanse de aquí, por favor!

Ryoga, acompañado por las ya recuperadas Akari y Akane, finalmente, tuvo éxito, y logró reanimar, a la noqueada Black Cat. Al abrir los ojos, Black Cat sonrió.

-¿Qué ha pasado, chicos? –preguntó Black Cat, tratando de levantarse. -¡Siento como si hubiera tenido, en serio, toda una noche de pesadillas!

-¿Estás bien, amiga Ukyo? –quiso saber Akari, llamando a Black Cat, por su nombre "de civil". -¡Nos tenías preocupados, te lo juro!

-¡Estoy bien, Akari! –afirmó Black Cat, quitándose el antifaz, y volviendo a ser Ukyo Kuonji. -¿Dónde está Spider-Man? ¡Deseo disculparme con él, por mis tontos actos!

-¡Spider-Man debe estar, ahora, en un viejo teatro, el cual está a 3 calles de aquí, enfrentando a una loca, que se hace llamar Shockwave! –explicó Akane, adelantándose, a la respuesta de Akari. -¡Ojalá pudiéramos ir a ayudarlo, pero no lo veo posible!

-¡Yo iré, Akane! –exclamó Ukyo, poniéndose de pie, y pasando, al ponerse el antifaz, a ser, nuevamente Black Cat. -¡Si esa bruja, fue quien me noqueó, me las va a pagar!

-¡Ten cuidado, Ukyo! –solicitó Ryoga, preocupado por su amiga. -¡La tal Shockwave, es muy fuerte y poderosa, no debes subestimarla!

-¡No te preocupes, Ryoga! –dijo Black Cat, dando un salto, a un edificio cercano. -¡La loca esa, pagará por meterse conmigo! ¡Haré que maldiga, el día que me conoció, que fue, además, el día que me hizo enojar en serio!

En el viejo teatro, la batalla entre Spider-Man y Shockwave, aumentaba de violencia y de intensidad. Ya era uno, luego era el otro, quien acababa en el suelo, llevando golpes en cantidades industriales. Al parecer, ninguno de los 2, pensaba en rendirse.

-¡No me vas a vencer, Shockwave! –gritó Spider-Man, dándole un puñetazo más, el enésimo, a su enemiga. -¡Mientras sigamos peleando cuerpo-a-cuerpo, no podrás usar tus disparos sónicos, al menos, no conmigo! ¡Te lo repito, no me vas a vencer!

-¡Ya lo creo, trepa-paredes, que te voy a vencer, me cueste lo que me cueste! –amenazó Shockwave, tras escupir un poco de sangre. -¡Por tu culpa, mis compañeros están en prisión, pero no importa, porque apenas te elimine, los liberaré!

-¿Eres la chica que piloteaba el helicóptero, verdad? –inquirió Spider-Man, volviendo a acercarse a Shockwave, para impedirle disparar. -¿Eres la jefa de Taro y Moose, o me equivoco? ¡No te envidio, por tener a semejante par de idiotas, cerca de tu persona!

-¡Mi nombre real, arácnido, es Shampoo, pero, a decir verdad, no es cosa que te incumba, entrometido! –contó Shockwave, haciendo un "impasse" en su batalla. -¡La señorita Kodachi Kuno, y su hermano, el señor Tatewaki Kuno, no me advirtieron, al encomendarme ésta misión, de que eras tan excelente peleador, muchacho!

-¡No me llames "muchacho", imitación de guerrera! –demandó Spider-Man, ya perdiendo "la dulzura del carácter". -¡Por si no lo sabes, Nerima es MI ciudad, y yo soy SU héroe local, así que empieza a respetarme, o no respondo de mis actos!

-¡Ya te divertiste, lanza-redes! –gruñó Shockwave, tomando distancia. -¡Ahora, voy yo!

-¡¡¡¡¡FOOMP!!!!! (Disparo sónico, bien esquivado por Spider-Man).

-¡Vas a tener, que esforzarte más! –se burló Spider-Man, divertido. -¡Como te dije antes, Shocky, tu acento es lastimoso! ¡Vamos! ¡Pareces más, un payaso de rodeo norteamericano, que una villana decente!

-¡Deja de llamarme "Shocky", y no te burles de mi acento! –demandó Shockwave, juntando una nueva carga de energía. -¡Vamos a ver, búrlate de esto!

-¡¡¡¡¡FOOMP!!!!! (Otro disparo sónico. Este, golpea a Spider-Man, en el pecho, y lo lanza, contra 3 filas de butacas del viejo teatro).

En las afueras del viejo teatro, Black Cat llegaba, y se sentaba en el alféizar de una ventana, de un edificio ubicado al frente. El sonido de la batalla, se escuchaba claro.

-¡Si no hago algo pronto, esos 2 saldrán del teatro, y harán pedazos, la mitad de la ciudad! –murmuró Black Cat, mientras la brisa agitaba su blanca cabellera. -¡Ni modo, aquí voy! ¡Honestamente, creo que equivoqué mi camino, desde el inicio!

Evadiendo a los policías, que ponían orden afuera, Black Cat penetró al viejo teatro. Con la agilidad de una verdadera felina, llegó hasta el interior. Ahí, Shockwave, usando sus disparos sónicos, trataba de derribar a Spider-Man, obvio, sin éxito. Para su mala fortuna, Spider-Man era muy ágil y rápido, y no era fácil golpearlo.

-¡Quédate quieto, por todos los Cielos! –gruñía Shockwave, furiosa. -¡Si no te elimino, perderé una generosa recompensa, de parte de los hermanos Kuno!

-¿Así que esa, es la verdad? –inquirió Spider-Man, interesado. -¡Recuerdo muy bien, a Kodachi Kuno! ¡Ella, usando un traje y un látigo, y haciéndose llamar Whipgirl, trató de eliminarme, hace cerca de un año! ¡Tuvimos una batalla, y ella, cayó sobre el techo de un auto, rompiéndose la columna vertebral, y quedando paralítica! ¡Al parecer, ni ella, ni su dichoso hermano, me han perdonado por eso, y no creo que lo hagan!

-¡Yo, te voy a dar tu perdón, y tu descanso eterno! –juró Shockwave, juntando energía, para un nuevo disparo sónico. -¡Listo o no, Arañita, tu final ha llegado, en la forma, de una terrible explosión sónica!

-¡No lo creo, bruja! –dijo Black Cat, llegando de repente, y desviando, de una patada, las manos de Shockwave, haciendo que el disparo sónico, impactara en una pared. -¡No te voy a permitir, que elimines a Spider-Man! ¡Hacer un rato, supe que él, es un héroe y, a decir verdad, si debo elegir, entre ser heroína o villana, prefiero ser heroína!

-¡Tonta sentimental! –espetó Shockwave, siempre furiosa. -¡Te eliminaré, junto con él!

"_¡Esto, no lo puedo creer!"_, pensó Spider-Man, viendo esa nueva batalla. _"¡¿Black Cat me defiende?! ¡Espero, en serio, que no sea un truco, para pillarme desprevenido!"_

-¿Deseas acabarme, patética enana? –preguntó Black Cat, dándole otra patada, ésta por la cara, a Shockwave. -¡No te será fácil, soy más dura que Spider-Man!

-¡Ahora sí, ya me enojé! –amenazó Shockwave, con una mirada dura y decidida. -¡Ya lo verán, par de necios, los voy a eliminar a los 2, de una sola vez!

-¿Qué sucede ahí, Shockwave? -se dejó escuchar, vía radio, la voz de Kodachi Kuno, la cual se escuchaba preocupada. -¡No hagas una locura, sólo acábalo, y ya!

-¡Eso haré, señorita Kodachi! –asintió Shockwave, juntando más energía de la que solía juntar, para un ataque normal. -¡Este escala-paredes, no volverá a reírse de mí!

Spider-Man y Black Cat, veían aquello, y tragaban grueso. ¡De que lo iba a hacer, no cabía ninguna duda, lo haría, sin un solo ápice de vacilación!

-¡Black Cat, creo que debemos irnos! –sugirió Spider-Man, viendo aquel gran poder, ya totalmente fuera de control. -¿Vienes por mi camino, amiga?

-¡Claro que sí, amigo! –respondió Black Cat, guiñando un ojo. -¿Nos vamos ya?

Sin decir nada, Spider-Man tomó a Black Cat por la cintura y, justo cuando Shockwave, dejando salir todo el poder de su furia, lanzaba su último ataque, salieron del viejo teatro. El disparo sónico de Shockwave, pegó en el techo del teatro, el cual, como si fuera una bestia herida de muerte, empezó a morir, con gran rapidez.

-¿Pero, qué hice? –se preguntó Shockwave, viendo el desatinado final, de su loco y descontrolado ataque. -¡Debo salir de aquí, o algo malo me pasará!

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Shockwave empezó a correr, en dirección a la salida del teatro. No pudo llegar. La gran cantidad de mampostería que estaba cayendo, de muchas direcciones a la vez, le impidió hacerlo. No tenía vía de escape.

Usando sus disparos sónicos, Shockwave trató de escapar, pero no pudo hacerlo. En cosa de segundos, el teatro entero, ante la mirada espantada de Spider-Man, Black Cat, y todos los curiosos, entre los que se contaban Akane, Akari y Ryoga, se vino abajo. Shockwave no murió, pero acabó noqueada, producto del impacto de un trozo de mampostería, el cual, a gran velocidad, pegó en su cabeza.

-¡Y, con ésta gran actuación, el teatro se vino abajo, literalmente hablando! –soltó Spider-Man, haciendo una reverencia, secundado por Black Cat, lo cual produjo muchas risas, entre los presentes. -¡Una vez más, las fuerzas del Mal, caen vencidas!

En los siguientes 15 minutos, Spider-Man estuvo muy ocupado. Primero, sacó a la noqueada Shockwave, de debajo de una pila de escombros. Segundo, le quitó su traje, dejándola vestida, sólo con el traje protector blanco, que usaba debajo del traje de poder. Tercero, la dejó colgando, de un poste de la luz, metida en una firme red.

-¡Algún día, lo juro, me vengaré, Spider-Man! –masculló Shockwave, o mejor dicho, Shampoo, mientras un grupo de policías, llegaba a arrestarla. -¡No te confíes, no has visto, por última vez, a la poderosa Shockwave! ¡Volveré, ya lo verás!

-¡Bueno, yo me voy! –anunció Black Cat, sonriendo, al tiempo que le subía, un poco, la máscara a Spider-Man, y procedía a besarlo. -¡Te cuidas, Spider-Man, y gracias por ayudarme, a cambiar de rumbo! ¡Hasta luego!

Tras devolver la máscara de Spider-Man a su lugar, Black Cat se fue, justo cuando Akane, Akari y Ryoga, llegaban con Spider-Man. Al verla irse, sonrieron.

-¡Nos alegramos, de que todo acabara bien! –dijo Akari, tomando la iniciativa. -¿Estás bien, Spider-Man? ¡Según parece, esa fue una batalla tremenda!

-¡De verdad, lo fue! –contestó Spider-Man, viendo fijo a sus 3 amigos. -¿Puedo llevarla a su casa, señorita Tendo? ¡Ya se hace tarde, y la deben estar esperando!

-¡Vete con él, Akane! –ofreció Ryoga, sonriendo. -¡Akari y yo, iremos a cenar!

-¡Bueno, está bien! –afirmó Akane, acercándose a Spider-Man. -¿Nos vamos?

-¡Sí, ya nos vamos! –remató Spider-Man, tomando a Akane por la cintura, y empezando a desplazarse, de un edificio a otro. -¡Sujétese fuerte, y no mire hacia abajo!

En un viaje alucinante, Spider-Man y Akane, se desplazaron, de edificio en edificio, llegando, en pocos minutos, al tejado de la casa de Akane. Una vez allí, Spider-Man la puso en el tejado, y tomó aire, como si quisiera decir algo importante.

Akane notó eso, y esperó. Algo, muy dentro de ella, le decía que debía escuchar.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Black Cat llegaba a un edificio de apartamentos. Tras entrar a uno de ellos, se quitó el disfraz, pasando a ser, nuevamente, Ukyo Kuonji. Tras eso, se quitó el disfraz, y procedió a lavarlo. Una vez que estuvo seco, lo aplanchó, y lo guardó, en una caja de cartón, la cual ocultó, en la parte superior de su armario.

Al terminar, Ukyo procedió a darse un buen baño. Tras acabar, se puso ropa limpia, salió, compró algo de comida rápida, así como una botellita de sake, y regresó a su apartamento. Tras calentar la comida, cenó con buen apetito, y se sentó a ver la televisión. Al parecer, una nueva felicidad, embargaba su alma, y su vida.

-¿Debí quitarle toda la máscara, y descubrir, quién es realmente, Spider-Man? –dijo Ukyo, como pensando en voz alta. -¡No, no hubiera sido correcto! ¡Hice muy bien, al no descubrir su secreto, así como sé, que Akane, Akari y Ryoga, no revelarán el mío!

En su mansión, los hermanos Kuno cenaban, tratando de no pensar en Spider-Man. Les costó un poco hacerlo, pero lo hicieron, jurando que "siempre hay un mañana".

De vuelta en el tejado de la casa de la familia Tendo, Akane estaba expectante. Según su famoso "sexto sentido" (Intuición femenina), algo importante, iba a suceder ahí.

-¿Qué pasa, Spider-Man? –preguntó Akane, curiosa. -¡Desde que llegamos, te he notado incómodo, como si quisieras decir algo, y no pudieras decirlo!

-¡Así es, señorita Tendo! –empezó Spider-Man, tras sonarse los nudillos. -¡Hay algo, muy importante, que debe saber, pero no sé, si le gustará saberlo!

-¡Vamos, dime ya, por favor! –pidió Akane, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Y deja de llamarme "Señorita Tendo"! ¡Puedes llamarme Akane, querido amigo!

-¡Muy bien, Akane! –contestó Spider-Man, tras volver a tomar aire. -¡No es decirte, sino mostrarte algo! ¡Es algo que, ni de broma, hubieras esperado!

Sin más preámbulos, Spider-Man se quitó la máscara, revelando, ante Akane Tendo, su verdadera identidad, como Ranma Saotome. Al verlo, Akane abrió, enormemente, los ojos y la boca. Finalmente, volvió a sonreír y, ante la sorpresa de Ranma, lo abrazó.

-¡Ranma! –murmuró Akane, cerrando los ojos, contenta. -¡Gracias, por ser quien eres!

-¡Akane! –exclamó Ranma, asombrado. -¿No estás enojada conmigo?

-¡No podría enojarme contigo, Tigre! –respondió Akane, besándolo en la boca. -¡Me has hecho muy feliz, al confiar en mí, y revelarme tu secreto, el cual, está a salvo conmigo!

-¡No entiendo, Akane! –masculló Ranma, bajando la cabeza. -¡Como Spider-Man, puedo llegar a hacerme, de muchos enemigos! ¡Estar conmigo, puede ser peligroso!

-¡Estaré contigo, hoy, mañana, y siempre, Tigre! –remató Akane, sonriendo. -¡Y no te preocupes, no le contaré tu secreto, a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera, a mi familia!

Ranma, siempre con la máscara en la mano, sonrió, y besó a Akane. En ese momento, cuando ya la tarde caía, el sonido de unos autos de la policía, seguidos por 2 helicópteros, llamó la atención de Ranma, quien, aún abrazando a Akane, volteó a verla.

-¡A por ellos, Tigre! –ordenó Akane, siempre sonriendo, y volviendo a besarlo, otra vez, en la boca. -¡No los dejes escapar! ¡Atrápalos!

Ranma, sin decir nada, asintió con la cabeza. Rápido como un rayo, se puso de nuevo la máscara, y salió, como solía hacer, saltando de edificio en edificio. Los policías, tanto los de los autos, como los de los 2 helicópteros, se sintieron contentos al verlo.

-¡¡¡¡¡WA-HOO!!!!! –gritaba Spider-Man, con cada salto que daba. -¡¡¡¡¡WA-HOOO!!!!!

De pie, en el tejado de su casa, Akane lo miró irse, sumergido en las últimas luces de un atardecer, imposible de describir con simples palabras. Al verlo, sonrió contenta.

**Nota: Así termina "Spider-Man vs. Black Cat", una fanfiction 100% diferente, la cual, a no dudarlo, disfruté mucho al escribir. Muy pronto, nuevas historias. **


End file.
